Struggling Hearts
by Kikala
Summary: Naruto is finally taking his Chuunin exam, Sasuke is gone, and now Sakura is living by herself. And what's Kakashi's story? KakaxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Struggling Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** The usual stuff. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, so you can't sue. I also must apologize if any of the characters seem a bit OOC (Out of Character) this is my first fanfiction that I hope to finish. So, happy reading!

**Chapter 1: Training the Heart**

"Great job, Naruto-kun!" Sakura called to her blonde-headed blue-eyed friend. She was smiling, something that was happening more and more often.

It had been nearly two years since Sakura had passed her Chuunin exam and studied under Tsunade. She was 18 now, at least, she turned 18 a few months ago. Sakura had been helping Naruto train for the Chuunin exam. He might not have had a team to go into it anymore, but there were many people like this, so Naruto could easily find a three-man team to go into the Chuunin exam.

"Think I'm ready yet, Sakura-chan?" asked an eager Naruto.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and starred at Naruto, "You're still as stupid as ever." She watched Naruto lower his head at the insult. Sakura grinned, "I'm just kidding, Naruto." She walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "You are definitely ready." She looked at the sky, "Good thing too, since they start tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, his usual confident look spread across his face, "Right." His hand balled into a fist, "I'll definitely pass!" He turned to Sakura and embraced her tightly, "Thanks for all your help Sakura-chan!" He let go, and waved goodbye as he headed home.

"You better make sure to thank Hinata too!" Sakura shouted after Naruto, "She's the one that let's you come out here so late at night."

"I don't need her permission to go anywhere," scowled Naruto as he headed back to the village.

Sakura let out a deep sigh and sat on a log that was nearby. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her chin, elbows on top of her knees. _I guess I'm glad for Naruto. Finally going out with Hinata. I only wish I had someone to love. With Sasuke gone…that jerk._ She felt tears welling in her eyes. She knew what had happened between Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto continually said he would bring back Sasuke, it was his promise, his way of the ninja.

She shook her head, "But he shouldn't go to all his trouble. Becoming a Chuunin just so he can become an ANBU and help search for Sasuke." Another sigh, "It's just not fair for him." She laid her hands down across her lap and looked up, eyes opening slowly. "Though I can't tell him to forget it… he won't." Her hands balled up into a fist, _Sometimes I just wish I could be as brave and courageous as Naruto is. _She stood up, "Moping around won't do any good." She began to walk back to the village as well, she would probably have to get up early… she was planning on seeing Naruto off to the Chuunin exam. Scowling, "I feel like his mom…" Her expression relaxed, because he had realized, she had become somewhat of a motherly figure to him.

"Oh well," she yawned, "Guess I should head in too… Though, I was hoping Kakashi would get back from his mission soon. He might have wanted to see Naruto off too." It had been awhile since she had last seen her sensei. Or, rather, ex-sensei. Just as she took another step, she expectedly looked behind her, thinking that he would be right behind her saying something stupid like, 'Sorry I'm late, but you see-' _Guess not._

She finally began to walk quickly back to the village. Her house was now vacant and she really had no one waiting for her at home, so she slowed her pace and looked around the almost empty streets. She heard footsteps behind her and she stopped, suddenly, and turned around.

Shikamaru had been running at her so fast, that when she stopped, he ran right into her. He was panting and held out a hand to help her out, which she graciously accepted. As she got up he spoke, "Sorry. So sorry about that. Oh, this is very troublesome." He scratched the back of his head.

Sakura gave him an odd look, he didn't seem quite himself, "Are you all right Shikamaru?" She asked, her expression full of worry.

"Oh, Sakura!" Shikamaru shook his head, "Sorry, I'm just really tired. I'm still not really that used to working so much." He sighed, and then looked at her sharply, "Tsunade wants to see you. Actually, she needs your help. A medic nin such as yourself should be able to help, since Tsunade herself trained you, and you know a little about that jutsu that you transfer a small amount of your life to another person? Yeah, that might come in handy too. So please come right away." He gave her a small bow, seemingly a bit annoyed that he had to go and find her, and then she made him fall. Then, he was gone.

Sakura gave a small grunt, "So much for a calm evening."

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, there's chapter one for you. I got inspired to write the story by reading so many good Kakashi and Sakura fanfictions, I just got the urge to write one for myself. I hope that it'll end up being as good as I'm planning on it being, but I'll admit, I'm not the best writer, nor the most creative, but I'll try to be original as possible, but almost everything has been done already… so it'll be hard.

I hope you like it, I'll get the 2nd chapter up as soon as I can. I'm not going to lie, it might take awhile, it will definitely be longer then this chapter, sorry this one is so short. ;


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Unexpected Delays

**DISCLAIMER**: do we really have to do one of these every chapter? Oh well, Naruto isn't mine, nor will it ever be.

Sakura headed quickly towards the medic building, where she had been working for awhile now. Thoughts had been running through her mind like hamsters on wheels. Why would she have to perform the reviving jutsu? Why would she want to give up her life for someone she didn't know? Her eyes wandered to the ground as she came to the entrance of the medic building.

"I'm not even sure I know how to do it." She sighed, she had only watched Chiyo perform this on Gaara. The only way to properly perform it is to give your life to the person she was healing, meaning, the "user" of the jutsu would die. She shook her head, and decided she would refuse to do it.

With a deep breath, she pushed the door open to the building and was bombarded by other medic nins and finally brought up to Tsunade. The face of the hokage was a mix of anger and worry. The moment their eyes met, Sakura knew something was wrong. Something terribly bad had to have happened for Tsunade to look like she did. Sakura could not remember a time when she had looked so worried. It was a bit frightening.

"Tsunade-sensei! What's the matter?" Sakura's voice was full of concern. Something in her brain finally clicked. She looked around her, everyone that had gone on the mission with Kakashi was back. Though, she could not see her former sensei anywhere. She spotted Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. She felt the muscle's in her legs about to move towards them until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Sakura, as you might have guessed, Kakashi's team has come back from their mission. Though, we have had a few casualties." Tsunade had finally composed herself, and the usual calm expression took over her face. Her arms crossed as she continued to speak, "I would like you to tell me everything you know about that reviving jutsu you saw that old bat, Chiyo perform."

Sakura resisted glaring at Tsunade, _Old bat?_ _It's because of the 'old bat' that Gaara is still alive, and she's dead for it._ "Well, since I only saw her perform it, I'm not exactly sure how to do it. The only thing I'm sure of is that you have to give up your own life to save the person you are performing it on." More thoughts came to her mind, was Kakashi one of the people Tsunade was talking about? She felt her eyes widen at the thought of having to give up her life so that Kakashi would be able to live. Would she be able to do it?

"All right, if that is it. I would like you to start performing some healing jutsu to all the injured ANBU. The names of the fallen ninja will be carved upon the stone tomorrow morning, and their ceremonies will also be tomorrow. I'll need to get to work right away," Tsunade seemed to be her old self again. Though, that bothered Sakura, what made the change so sudden?

Sakura didn't bother to ask; instead she looked at all the ANBU in the room that had minor cuts. The one's that were in separate rooms were in much more critical condition, so she would have to start there. She started wondering why Tsunade would want to know about the reviving jutsu, and then basically change the subject immediately after. She must have had some sort of cause, but it wasn't like Sakura to question, so she would just begin her duties. But first, she had a few questions for Kiba and Shino.

She began to walk towards them quickly; she wouldn't have much time to talk to them before she would need to start healing the critical wounds. Akamaru had grown to a beastly size, she remembered when the little dog was able to fit into Kiba's now non-existent coat. Now, however, Kiba could ride the dog.

Shino looked up at Sakura first and spoke quietly, "Shouldn't you be healing the wounded?"

Sakura looked calmly at Shino, though her voice was utter panic, "Kiba, Shino, what happened on your mission? Who died?"

Kiba was about to speak when Shino interrupted him, "You know we're not allowed to discuss our missions. You'll find out who died tomorrow like all the others."

Sakura scowled and balled her fists, "Look, I know… it's not like I haven't been learning anything while I'm here. ANBU can't talk to anyone outside their group about their mission, or the casualties they took, until it is publicly announced." She crossed her arms, "Just tell me if Kakashi's alright!" She noticed she was almost yelling and she covered her mouth then glared at the two.

Akamaru let out a deep growl and Kiba sighed, "We know that Kakashi was your sensei, and respect it. But he isn't anymore. Got it? So stop asking about it and go do your job." He crossed his arms, but didn't dare look in the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes. He was sure they would burn him.

Sakura finally decided that they were right. She hated how they were right. She shouldn't be asking about Kakashi, after all… it's not like they were lovers or anything close. They were hardly even considered "close". He was a friend to her that was it. She shuddered, _besides, he's 14 years older that me._ She had a look of disgust on her face that received odd looks from Shino and Kiba.

She turned on her heal and walked towards the closest room and set herself to work. "Good evening sir," she said, as kindly as her voice would let her, "I am Haruno Sakura." She walked towards the man on the bed and smiled. "I've heard of your loss, and I am greatly sorry." The man's eyes were closed and she felt great sympathy for him. She could tell he wouldn't be talking to her any time soon so she decided to just do her job. A seal here, a seal there, and she placed a hand over his ribs and started to heal them. He had two broken ribs, a broken ankle, and a poisoned-tipped kunai had grazed his arm.

When she was finally finished with him, she was already nearly drained. The only thing that kept her going was thinking the next room would hold her former sensei. All she could do was hope he was alright. She smiled at a single though, _Sorry I'm late, but you see, there were these two raccoons who decided to—_She shook her head, _Why do I keep thinking of him. _Her inner self commented, _It's just because you haven't seen him in forever._

She sighed, _At this rate, I won't get home until Naruto is already gone._ She looked at the long list of people she still had to tend to. "Yup, this'll take all night."

She headed to the next room, and found that the person here was already healed, as was the person next to him. In fact, all the people she had to tend to were healed. "What's going on?" She raised an eyebrow and looked around, and found that three other medic nins had been sent up.

"We saw how many were injured and thought that you might need help. We know you're seeing your friend off to the Chuunin exam, so we wanted to do as much as we could. Though, there is still some poison in a few of them. I'm afraid none of us know how to get it out yet." She was a small woman, probably about 15 or 16. The other two were about the same.

Sakura smiled and bowed, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The girls shook there head and the second one spoke, "No, we thank you. We look up to you and want to become as powerful as you someday. We've seen what you can do, and we want to be Tsunade's apprentices one day too."

Sakura's heart felt warm at the thought of being respected. It made her think about becoming a jounin so that she could teach a cell of three of her own. But, that was a long way from now. She bowed to them, and they bowed back, going back to work and healing the minor wounds.

The men in each room had nearly been completely healed and the one's that had poison were now poison free. This really drained Sakura of a lot of chakra, and she knew she would have to sleep to be able to see Naruto off tomorrow. A stifled yawn escaped her mouth and she stretched her arms.

_I'm too tired to go back to my house. I'd probably collapse from exhaustion on the way there anyway._ She sighed and decided that she would just have stay here for the night. She told one of the girls who had helped her to wake her up in time before the Chuunin exam started, maybe she'd get some ramen with Naruto for a change, just for good luck or something.

The girl that Sakura had asked simply tilted her head to the side and gave a confused expression, "Ano… Sakura-sensei, the Chuunin exam starts in an hour. There's no way you'd be able to sleep and get there in time." She shook her head, "I'm terribly sorry, we should have helped more."

Sakura shook her head and smiled weakly, "No, it's not your fault," she gave the girl a small hug and sat back down in the chair, "Though there is no way for me to make it there in time. I've already used too much chakra." Her eyes brightened as she thought of something. "I might not be able to, but maybe you could?"

The girl nearly laughed, "Yeah I could get there before the test started, but why would I go there?"

Sakura smiled, "Because, you're going to give Naruto a note for me." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the table beside the chair and started to write Naruto a letter, simply saying,

_Sorry I couldn't see you off. The old man, Kakashi, was late as usual, and his team followed. They got back last night and I had to treat all the critically wounded, and I won't be able to see you before you take the test. But good luck, and let's get some ramen afterwards. I just know you'll pass._

_-Sakura_

She finished writing the note and handed it to the girl, "Could you give this to my friend, he's blonde headed and blue eyes and has three black stripes on both cheeks, he shouldn't be hard to find. He's very loud and obnoxious." She snickered a little as the girl took the note and bowed.

Sakura was finally alone in the room. She simply closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:** Yeah for the second chapter! Told you it would be longer. Though, I think they'll just keep getting longer and longer. I still feel like I didn't write a lot, but oh well. The third chapter will be going up soon, hopefully. It all depends on homework.

Thanks for all the reviews though! I really appreciate it. And I hope I explained more about the reviving jutsu I was talking about in the first chapter. If you haven't read up until 283 of the manga, you probably had no idea what I was talking about, so I hope I explained it a bit better.

And sorry for the no Kakashi-ness, I promise he'll be in the next chapter. I just try to do the unexpected, and I'm sure everyone was expecting him to be the one that she would have to revive, or just be really hurt. But then, they would get together too soon in the story! shakes head no, that wouldn't do at all!

Well, until next time! Keep on reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Ramen on me!

**Disclaimer: **The usual…. I don't own anyone!

**CAUTION: **I've changed the rating, because of language… It's very little… but, I have a feeling, later on into the story it might be a bit more.

* * *

Slowly, the pink haired kunouchi woke up. Her arms stretched and her mouth let out a huge yawn. Her jade eyes blinked a few times, until she realized where she was. She jumped up from the chair she had fallen asleep. _Damn,_ she though, _Kakashi, I'll make you pay for making me miss seeing Naruto off._

She let out a deep sigh and walked over to the window. She placed a gentle hand on the window sill and looked outside. The sun was up and shining brightly, hardly any clouds in the sky, "Such a beautiful morning. I wonder how long I've been asleep."

"Nearly two days ago. We were starting to wonder whether or not we should wake you up." The girl that Sakura had given the note to for Naruto was standing in the door way. "But now you're up, you should probably get some food." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Sakura, "This is from Tsunade, a sort of apology."

Sakura took the slip and looked at it. Laughing she said, "Two free bowls of ramen?" Snickering, she stuck the paper in her pouch and looked back to the girl and bowed. "Thank you for everything. Were you able to get the note to Naruto?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

To her relief, the girl nodded, "Yes. And Kakashi-sensei was there. Tsunade had told him about the Chuunin exam and how Naruto would be participating in it. So, he went to see him off." She smiled, "I was able to give the note to him, and he gave it to Naruto." There was a knock on the door, one of the other girls appeared.

"Tsunade needs you for training, Ruki." The other girl said, then smiled at Sakura and bowed. "Sakura-sensei, you're awake. I hope you are feeling better." She bowed again after Sakura nodded and walked out of the room.

Ruki, the girl that had given the note to Naruto, looked at Sakura and bowed too, "Thank you for letting us help you. It was an honor working with you."

"And thank you for all your help." She smiled and bowed back and watched as Ruki left. Sighing she turned back to the window, "I guess I should continue training. Naruto should be done with the Chuunin exam in a few days. And I still have a few more techniques I'd like to learn before the ANBU exam."

Sakura had not forgotten her promise to Naruto. Since he was so intent on finding Sasuke by becoming an ANBU, Sakura had promised him she'd be there taking the test with him. She couldn't deny the fact that she still wasn't over Sasuke. Taking one more sigh she opened the window and jumped over the ledge, landing gingerly in a tree. She hopped out of the tree onto the ground, but hadn't fully woken up yet and fell on the ground, scraping her knee. Though, since it was only a scratch, she didn't even bother healing it and just started walking to the usual spot that she and Naruto had been training.

It was a long walk to the forested area of the training grounds. But it was worth it. Sakura had stopped and gotten breakfast, and ate it on the way. But seeing the area brought back such memories. It was the same area where Sasuke, Naruto, and she had trained with Kakashi for the first time. _Those damned bells_. She growled, her fists clenching.

"Well, they're not here now, nor will we ever be together again, so I should just stop thinking about it." Sakura started to make a few hand signs to perform her first jutsu, but halted as she sensed someone on a near by branch. In the blink of an eye she had pulled a kunai from its holster and thrown it directly where the person would have been.

"Your precision astounds me," spoke an oddly familiar voice.

Sakura just smirked as she turned to look up at the branch she had thrown her own kunai at. But to her own surprise, there was no one there. Only a bright orange book pinned to a tree. Sakura couldn't help but snicker, until she felt a strong arm wrap around her neck.

"That was my limited edition, signed copy of the newest Ichi Ichi book," spoke the voice from directly behind her, "I thought I had taught you better, Sakura. Never turn your back on your opponent."

Sakura's body turned into a log in the arms of her opponent, and she couldn't help but laugh from the branch that the book was handing from. The face of her former sensei was priceless. "Did you not think I could perform such a simple jutsu? You look as though you're in shock. Unless you are not my real sensei." She chuckled

The silver haired jounin scratched the back of his head, a smile could be seen through his mask. "Guess I just forgot that you were so good."

At this Sakura became very aggravated. Even when they first met, she had been able to perform a simple transfer jutsu. Was he just trying to get her mad? _Well, I need to practice hand to hand anyway._ She grabbed the book and pulled the kunai out, kept the kunai in her hand and pocketed the book. Her eyes widened as a kunai came whizzing by, nearly stabbing her in the leg. Her eyes narrowed.

She remembered there first training session, Kakashi had said something about 'coming with the intention to kill'. With that Sakura grabbed the second kunai that had been thrown and vanished from sight, reappearing behind her sensei, both kunai at his neck.

"Don't ever turn your back, remember old man?" Sakura's voice was filled with malice.

Kakashi only laughed, and to Sakura's surprise, Kakashi's hands quickly grabbed onto her wrists and flipped her over him and onto her stomach. Kakashi grabbed the kunai out of Sakura's hands and tossed them away, pinning her hands to her back.

"Now is that anyway to greet your own sensei?" Kakashi grinned at Sakura's anger, and took his tattered book out of her pouch. "Now I guess I'll have to buy a new one." He sighed.

Sakura growled and struggled to get up, "Now that we've had our fun, can you get off me please?" Kakashi let out a playful sigh and let go of her arms and then leaned up against a nearby tree.

"I heard you were taking care of my team and passed out of exhaustion." Kakashi looked at her and narrowed a concerned eye, "I may not be your sensei anymore, but I still care what happens to you."

Sakura felt her cheeks burn a bright red. She didn't like Kakashi more than just a friend, but hearing that anyone was concerned for her always made her blush and she felt embarrassed.

Kakashi realized what he said and shook his head, "I must apologize. I only mean that I don't want to see you go and kill yourself."

Sakura sat up and shook her head, all redness in her cheeks had vanished, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not an idiot. I know when I've done too much."

Kakashi sighed, "Obviously not. If I'm not mistaken, you were the one passed out for two days."

Sakura stood, fury filling her now, "I wasn't passed out, I was asleep. Training with Naruto for his Chuunin exam and then going to heal about 10 of your men is enough to wear anyone out. I was just doing my job." She crossed her arms.

Kakashi stared at her, he had nearly forgotten about her fiery attitude as well. Her smiled again, and crossed his own arms. "Well, I just came to see how you were doing. I heard from Ino that you've been training yourself for the ANBU tests. Is this true?" His tone wasn't worry or anger. Rather, it seemed like he was interested.

Being ANBU himself, Kakashi knew exactly what she would have to go through, and he knew it wouldn't be easy.

Sakura nodded and clenched her fists. _When did Kakashi talk to Ino._ Though, there was plenty of time when she was asleep to talk. She shrugged it off, no big deal. "I promised Naruto, since he won't give up on the search for Sasuke, I won't either."

Her expression remained almost emotionless, which nearly concerned Kakashi. Usually, the mere mention of his name either made her giddy, or anger. But this time, there was nothing. Had she finally gotten over him?

"I see," he said, still in a calm tone. "Well, if you need help with your training while Naruto is still taking the Chuunin exam, or even afterwards. I'll be glad to help both of you. As I said, I am no longer your sensei, but I am still free to help a friend." Kakashi looked at Sakura and smiled, she had definitely grown, but he still though of her as the same old Sakura. Though, he admitted, he hadn't been around her enough to know if she had changed. Though, the situation with Sasuke confused him.

Sakura nodded, "I think that would be very helpful, since you've taken the ANBU test." She looked oddly at Kakashi for a moment, "But aren't you supposed to be helping with the Chuunin exam? On the third test, don't you have to help train Naruto?"

Kakashi shook his head and gave her an odd look right back, "Haven't I told you twice already? I'm not your sensei anymore. I won't be training anyone for awhile, since I just got back from a mission, they're letting me have a break for awhile." He sighed, "Though, honestly, I'd rather be on a mission then have nothing to do here."

Sakura smirked and took a step closer to him, remembering the free Ramen tickets she had gotten from Tsunade, "Hey, since it's been so long, how 'bout we get something to eat." She started to walk out of the training area, leaving behind a rather confused Kakashi. "It's on me! A celebration for a mission well done."

Kakashi sighed and looked at Sakura, he was a little bit hungry, and it was the least she could do for shredding his book. He shrugged, and with his hands in his pockets walked with Sakura to the nearest Ramen restaurant.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Let the relationship begin! So yeah, thanks again for the reviews. And I hope I'm not updating too fast, but I'm just trying to get a few chapters up so it doesn't seem to short at the moment.

Gotta love Sakura's moodiness.

And yes, Kakashi and Sakura are just friends at the moment, they haven't even thought about being more than that, so if it seems like more, it's really not… not yet at least.

So, keep on reviewing, and I'll get the next chapter up soon. But don't expect and kissing or anything of the sort any time soon. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer** Yeah… you know the drill...

"Mmm," Sakura slurped up her Ramen noodles. She hadn't had them in awhile, and had forgotten how good they tasted. She was on her second bowl, and Kakashi was on his third. The coupon Tsunade had given Sakura had gone unused, Sakura had decided to wait and use it with Naruto when he returned from his tests.

"So, what have you and Naruto been doing since I've been gone?" Kakashi spoke, only after taking a long sip of sake.

Sakura's eyes went from her ramen to Kakashi, nearly forgetting he was there. She slurped up the noodle she had been chewing on for awhile, then answered, "Oh, well. I've told you most of it. We've been training with each other for the ANBU tests, though, Naruto knew he needed to pass the Chuunin exam first, so, I've been helping him out with that." She smiled. Even she had to admit, the training was tiresome, but fun.

She had gotten used to Naruto, and since he now had Hinata, she didn't have to worry about him chasing her. Sakura chuckled, though, the thought of Naruto, of all people, having a girlfriend, but not her, made her a little upset. But she wouldn't let something like that ruin this night.

Kakashi nodded, "I've noticed you've been training hard. You are so much stronger then when I last saw you." Kakashi's hand covered his face as he took another sip of sake, he was now completely finished with his food.

Sakura smiled, "You bet I am." She laughed brightly, "Tsunade-sama has been training me extremely hard. But, I'm an official medic nin, and I hope to soon be in ANBU." Her smile grew brighter, "A ninja's work is never done."

Kakashi laughed, he had to agree. There was so much he should be doing right now, but he'd rather be here. Why? He was oddly enjoying the time he had with Sakura. He hadn't seen her in what seemed like years, and it was strange how they talked to each other like old friends, rather then teacher and student. Had they finally passed this barrier? She was what, 18, 19? He smiled, she was definitely growing up.

Sakura cocked and eyebrow at her former sensei. His face was full of odd expressions. "Erm… are you all right?"

Kakashi shook his head, realizing he must have looked quite odd. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

"Hmph. That's just like you, always thinking." Sakura laughed, "Same perverted old man. You haven't changed a bit Kakashi-sensei."

_I guess not. _Kakashi thought. Hearing himself being called sensei again felt odd. When he was on his mission, even his team mates didn't call him that. He shook his head, "Can we ditch the sensei part? I told you, I am no longer your sensei, so you don't need to call me by that title."

Sakura smirked, knowing she probably poked a nerve and felt like prodding it further, "What? What's wrong with calling you sensei?" She leaned closer to him, "Don't want to think of me as a student anymore?" Sakura said jokingly, having no idea that that's what they both wanted. They just didn't know it yet.

Kakashi looked at her, another odd expression. Is it what he wanted? But even if she was no longer his student, and they both acknowledged that fact, nothing would change, right? Kakashi physically and mentally sighed. What was he thinking? He needed some rest. There was no way in hell he thought of Sakura that way, nor vise versa.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her confused sensei. "Well, if we're done here, maybe we should both be getting some rest." Sakura put some coins on the table to pay for both Kakashi's sake and the ramen for them both. "And maybe, since we're both off tomorrow, we can train together? I'm eager to see how you can help in my ANBU training."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, it might be wise to get some sleep. My report for the mission's still not complete. Tsunade will kill me if I don't get it done tonight." He stood up too and bowed, "I would be honored to train you."

Sakura blushed slightly, What was this? She took this opportunity to slap him hard on the back of his head, "Are you mocking me?" She growled angrily.

Kakashi raised his head back up, his hand caressing the back of his head. "No! I would never think of it." He laughed. "You go on ahead, I think I'll have a few more drinks."

Sakura shook her head, "Whatever. Just don't get too drunk. I don't want to have too much of an advantage over you tomorrow." She grinned.

Kakashi looked at her, "Me, drunk?" He laughed, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I recover from hangovers well."

Sakura rolled her eyes and waved a goodbye then left the restaurant. _He is too weird. You think you know him, and then a completely different personality comes out. Maybe it's just because he doesn't know how to treat me. _She started walking towards her house, and decided to start thinking out loud.

"Doesn't know how to treat me?" She sighed, her hands now resting behind her head. "Maybe he doesn't know how to treat a girl who's been a student for so long, that's no longer a student." She started to confuse herself. "God I'm tired. I guess I should get some sleep tonight so I can train with him tomorrow. Maybe then I'll get some answers… if he isn't too hungover…" She sighed, knowing fully well that he would most likely have a hangover.

She got to her house and took of her hitai-ate and yawned. Her ninja sandals slipped off with ease as well as the rest of her clothes as she walked into her bathroom. She turned the shower on and while waiting for the water to warm, she started brushing her hair. Then of course, she started thinking again.

"Hmmm… I wonder when Naruto will get back." She put the brush down and started to step into the bathtub, "Let's see, the first test barely takes an entire day. The second test takes five days, and the third test can take months. Tomorrow will be the third day, meaning he'll be in the second test. The forest of death." The memories that went along with that name started to flood into her mind.

An image of when they first encountered Orochimaru and the day Sasuke would change forever floated in her mind. If she had refused to take that test, Sasuke wouldn't be gone. She would probably still love him the way she did then. She knew that Sasuke nor Naruto would back down. She knew It was up to her. If only she knew what would happen that day. She sighed, beginning to think it was all her fault.

She had never thought of that before. She shook her head, "No… it would have happened eventually. The hokage would have died, and Sasuke would still be out looking for power no matter what I did. I can't be blamed for anything." She sunk lover into the bathtub, nothing she said was making her feel better.

She closed her eyes and just soaked in the tub for awhile, and started thinking of other things, like training tomorrow. She was extremely excited. The last time she had actually trained with Kakashi was years ago. Though the thought of becoming student and teacher again haunted her. She liked the relationship they had now. Friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sakura finally stepped out of the bath and grabbed a soft pink towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked to her bedroom and moved the sheets down the bed as she slipped under the covers, taking off the towel as soon as she was fully concealed.

With the thoughts of training with Kakashi, Naruto becoming a Chuunin, and all the missions she and Naruto would go on as ANBU floating in her head, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Friends… just… friends…

**Author's Note:**

Oh geez… sorry for such a crappy and short chapter. I promise to get a few long one's up this week… where things actually happened… 0.o; I just haven't had much time. I know this isn't the best chapter, nor is it by far my favorite, but I felt so eager to get one up. So, here you go. And thanks for all the kind reviews. Again, I apologize for such a horrible chapter, better, longer one's coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bright light shown threw Sakura's window as she yawned and stretched in her bed. Her arms reached for her pillow and she snuggled up against it, still half asleep. She suddenly remembered something.

"Ugh," She whimpered has she fluttered her eyes opened and looked at the window. The curtains were shut, but the light was still brightly shining through. She sighed and released her grip from the pillow and brought herself up to a sitting position.

She didn't want to get up, she wanted to lay in her bed for awhile longer. She then realized who she was going to meet. Had she forgotten? Kakashi's always late. She gave a little chuckle as she began to think of the reasons he would be late.

Finally, she got out of her bed and walked to her closet to put some cloths on. Her bright smile shown all the way through putting on her usual red zipper tank with her family symbol on the back. She then put on a pair of black short and her white apron type skirt on over her shorts. The elbow guards came last. She put on her ninja shoe's and then slipped her gloves on. She was at last ready.

She grabbed a few coins and stuck them in her apron before opening the door and leaving. She made sure she locked the door before walking towards the training area.

Walking through the town, she smiled and waved at everyone she saw. She was unusually cheerful this morning. She couldn't seem to stop herself from smiling. The only thing Sakura thought it could be was that she was finally training to become an ANBU with a former ANBU captain, or that she was getting to train with Kakashi, or that she was just going to see Kakashi.

When she got to the training area, her jade eyes widened at the sight. _How could this be?_ The very person she thought would be so late was there before her. Her heart unexpectedly dropped. She felt horrible for making him wait, and she admitted, she was a little upset she wouldn't get to hear one of his infamous excuses.

Kakashi slowly closed his book and put it up in his pouch. His arms crossed and his eye lazily looked up at Sakura. His mask folded as he smiled at her expression, "Surprise?" He scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's about three hours after the time we said to meet, so I figured I might as well make it down here. To my surprise, the kunouchi who's always early… took the place of the jounin who is always late." He gave a little uncharacteristic chuckle.

Sakura closed her mouth and starred at the jounin for a moment or two. She finally blinked and crossed her arms. "Well, I was really tired." She sighed, "Sorry, I honestly didn't think you would be here yet."

Kakashi gave her an odd look and raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter anyway." He took out a red ribbon, attached to the ribbon was a silver bell. Kakashi took pleasure in the look Sakura gave him. That are-you-an-idiot look she gave.

Sakura looked angrily at Kakashi and spoke with malice, "Are you stupid? We've already trained with those bells. I thought we were through with them now." She sighed, "Do you not think I'm strong enough?" Her fists clenched, how come everyone thought she was weak. _Because you are._ She felt her inner voice say. Her eyes drooped as she knew she was right.

Kakashi shook his head, "You always start at the basics when you are training. I have to train you to become and ANBU. At the moment, you are trained to be a medic nin. I must now teach you all new moves." He held the bells in one hand and jingled them, pulling kunai out of his holster with the other. "Besides, the first time, I went easy. This time, I'm going full force."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her fists clenching even harder, not in anger, but to get ready for a long fight. She nodded her head, a bright smile appearing on her face. "Then get ready. And don't underestimate me."

The silver haired jounin smiled and nodded, "I know better then to underestimate any opponent." He smirked and squatted just a bit as he disappeared, using one hand to perform seals. While vanishing, he fastened the bells to his pants so he could use both hands. He knew he would need them.

Sakura on the other hand, didn't even flinch when he vanished. Instead a smirk appeared on her face too. _The usual_. She quickly grabbed a kunai and held it in front of her with both hands. She took on a fighting stance and closed her eyes. She had learned how to sense Chakra, barely, but just enough to know where someone was.

She found Kakashi's chakra and smiled brightly. _This will all end soon._ She thought. With her freehand she gathered as much chakra as she could muster into her hand and punched the ground hard, causing all the land beside her to erupt. With a quick fluid movement she gathered more chakra into her other hand and threw the kunai at Kakashi. She knew he would have to jump to avoid the eruption. Even if he didn't, the kunai would hit him anyway. This is why she was a tactical planner for most missions, along with Shikamaru.

Kakashi looked just in time to see a kunai flying at him. Sakura was right, he had leapt to avoid the erupting land, and the kunai was headed directly for his arm. _Damn._ He thought, after finding now way to avoid it. The kunai stuck him in the top of his shoulder. He wanted to scream in pain, but he had felt worse, and held in his agony. He took the hand with the kunai already in it and grabbed Sakura's kunai. He tried to move his arm, and found it was very slow. Probably still in shock from the pain, he thought.

Sakura looked behind her to see Kakashi pulling out the kunai. Her eyes widened as she realized she had wounded her friend. But she couldn't think that for too long, here he comes! Sakura pulled out the remaining shurinken and held them in her hands, ready to throw them.

He had started to run at her, both kunai in one hand. The other hand make a weak tiger sign near his lips. With a quick stop he backed up a bit and precisely threw the kunai at Sakura. One grazed her cheek while the other cut her side, cutting her red tank. In shock, Sakura went to grab the cloth to close the gapped hole she now had.

She didn't have time enough to cover her nearly exposed bosom. She quickly threw her shurinken at the bell, in hopes to cut the ribbon so that she could grab the bell. She was happy to know that her plan at the beginning had worked. Though she still felt horrible that he couldn't use his left arm.

Kakashi couldn't dodge the shurinken in time and he felt one graze his pant leg and he watched as the red ribbon was cut. He tried to grab it with his left hand, but soon realized it still wasn't quick enough. He looked up just in time to see Sakura grab the bell and dangle it in front of him.

To his shock, she seemed angry, "You went easy on me!" She crossed her arms and threw the bell at his feet. "We're doing it again," she demanded.

The man's exposed eye looked at her oddly as he tried to stand up without falling. "No." He said simply, gripping his left arm. It was bleeding badly. At this rate, he would probably pass out.

Sakura was being too stubborn to notice, and continued to think he was just 'going easy' on her because she was his former student. She walked a bit closer to him and kneeled down, since he had fallen to the ground. "Why not?"

Kakashi glared at her and saw the way her shirt was torn. For a split second he forgot about any memories of her being a past student and would stop at nothing to embrace her. He shook his head, suddenly realizing what he was thinking about. _Why the hell did I even think of that?_ He was ashamed that a glimpse of Sakura's bare skin like that made him loose all his senses like that.

"I said why not?" Sakura was still pouting beside him.

"Because I'm about to… pas…" he didn't even finish his statement before his whole body went limp and he slumped forward.

Sakura looked a bit confused as he fell onto her knees and she finally realized what happened. He passed out from the blood loss. Quickly, she let him fall off her knees and she turned him over, so he was laying with his back on the ground. She grabbed his left arm and started to perform some healing jutsu.

"Damn!" Sakura shouted, she was nearly out of chakra and had barely healed the wound. She suddenly remembered about the things she had put in her apron before leaving her house. She reached into her white apron and grabbed an antistatic and rubbed it quickly on his skin. Then she looked around for a bandage of some sort and found nothing.

She slumped when she realized she had nothing to bandage his wound with. She looked down at his face, his mask unprotected. With a hand she slowly reached out to touch it, then decided to retract it. Her hand grazed her ripped clothing and she sighed.

"No…" She would have to nearly rip her shirt completely off to bandage his huge arm, but at the moment, she had no choice. She slowly zipped her shirt off and ripped it into strips, then slowly wrapped it around his arm. "There." She sighed.

Knowing she couldn't go back to the village in just a bra, she looked at Kakashi once more before chuckling. It was more of an embarrassed chuckle. "It's the only way." Trying not to wake him up, mostly because she's rather not have her ex-sensei looking at her breasts, she unzipped his jounin jacket and slowly took it off of hit.

As she put it on, she realized just how much bigger Kakashi was compared to her. The jounin jacket almost touched her knees and the arm holes went halfway past her shoulders. She laughed, what a sight she must make.

She looked at Kakashi again. "What now? I don't know where you live…." She sighed and looked around the clearing, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, she had no choice. She couldn't leave him here and she wasn't about to take him to the hospital so she would just have to take him back to her house since she had no idea where he lived.

Sakura gave Kakashi a long and hard look. "You better thank me for this later…" _Though… I am the one who did this to you._ She felt bad, but at the same time proud. _He still didn't go all out. I guess I'm not worthy of the Sharingan._ She shrugged, now wasn't the time.

She grabbed the good arm, his right out, and hoisted it over her shoulder. "This is going to be a bit tough." She stood, her legs about to give, "Good thing I don't live too far away."

Slowly she started making her way to her house, Kakashi's legs dragging along the ground, until finally she put his whole body on her back so she could move easier, and he looked more comfortable.

She watched as people gave her odd looks, but at the moment she didn't care, she just wanted to get back home and eat something.

She readjusted him a few more times before getting to her house, "How are you still asleep?" She almost knocked down her door trying to get it opened. After getting inside, she laid Kakashi on her bed, only because she felt bad for him, and the couch isn't very comfortable.

Sakura sighed and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. "He'll wake up soon…. I hope."

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for such the kind reviews. I hope to get the story out quicker now. Hopefully once a week… but no promises. Don't worry, there will be some Kakashi X Sakura stuff soon, maybe not in the next chapter, but definitely chapter 7 or 8 at least. ; I have a lot of pictures I want to draw for this… because I thought this was such a cute chapter… even if Kakashi wasn't there for most of it. XD Looks like Sakura's a bit stronger then he though. Happy reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_My bed is unusually soft…_ Thought the half conscious jounin. He flopped onto his side and looked at a pillow beside him that looked like it had been hugged one too many times. As his eyes moved down to the sheets, he realized he wasn't at his own house in his own bed.

He quickly tried to sit up, but the pressure he had put in his left arm made him fall right back down. "Damn!" He swore loudly, and then realized that might not have been the best idea, since he wasn't sure where he was. He gripped his arm to see it was swollen a bit. "What the-?"

His mind went through a flash back of the day before, the training with Sakura. He had passed out before he could do anything. But, what had happened after that?

A quick glance around the room and he figured, from the symbol above the window, that this was Haruno's house. _Sakura_, he thought, _You have definitely grown stronger._ He laid back down, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

His headband was gone, because Sakura had washed his face, but it didn't feel like his mask had been touched, which made him smile. His jacket was gone too. He sat back up in the bed and swung his legs off the side.

As he weakly stood, he grabbed his headband off the table beside the bed and covered his left eye with it again, then gave a big stretch before walking out of the bedroom.

Sakura was found in the kitchen, still wearing the jounin vest, but making breakfast. Kakashi looked at the couch, where an itchy looking blanket and pillow lay. He shook his head and started to walk towards Sakura.

"Morning," Kakashi said, a smile on his face, "What's that smell?" Kakashi soon crinkled his nose at a nasty smell lingering in the air.

Sakura glared at the pot she was stirring something in, "Breakfast." Her eyes soon widened, and she stopped stirring the eggs that were in the pot. _Great… I nearly forgot he was here._

Kakashi laughed, "I see." His eyes glanced at what she had on, and couldn't help but laugh more, "Maybe you'll have your own someday. One that will fit." He grinned.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and glared at him, "What are you-" She looked at the vest she was wearing, the back to Kakashi, who nodded. "Crud…" She sighed, but couldn't help smiling. "I guess I should explain."

Sakura turned off the oven and poured the eggs into the trash before putting the pot in the sink, "They weren't good anyway. We'll go out for breakfast."

Kakashi and Sakura went to the couch, Sakura threw the pillow and blanket to the floor first, shoving them under the couch, hoping Kakashi hadn't noticed. Though, to her disappointment, he did, but kept quiet about it.

The silver haired jounin sat on the couch, acting like he hadn't noticed that Sakura had slept on the couch. He suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, wishing he had a shirt on, which Sakura must have taken off to properly clean the wound.

Sakura sat down beside him and looked to the ground, not wanting to look at his bare chest. The moment she had taken off his shirt to clean the wound, a blush had come across her face, and she didn't want her ex-sensei to see her blush over a bare man's chest, so she'd just rather not look…

There was a bit of awkward silence for a few moments before Kakashi finally spoke, "So, are you going to explain to me why you happen to be wearing my vest?"

Sakura blinked and looked up, "Sorry… I was… um… just thinking." She sighed, and concentrated on his face, trying not to let her eyes wander. Not that she liked him as more than a friend, more so because she had never honestly seen a man his age bare-chested.

"So, if you remember, while we were training, I threw a kunai and it hit you in the shoulder, though the kunai you had thrown back at me nearly stripped my shirt off." She glared at him, "Be lucky you didn't, I probably would have killed you myself if you did you old pervert."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Like I would want to see such a young and innocent girl's chest." He gave a small laugh, and waved his hand, gesturing her to continue. Though, Kakashi's comment had upset Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Sakura stood up, "But this young and innocent 'girl' just saved your life." She crossed her arms.

"And nearly took it…" Kakashi scoffed. He knew he was getting on Sakura's nerves, but couldn't seem to stop; she seemed cute when she was angry.

Sakura sighed, and slumped back on the couch, "I'm sorry…" He was right, it was her fault that he nearly died. The kunai that had stuck into his arm still had a lot of poison on it from her last mission, and she never cleaned it. When it had grazed her, it hadn't been enough to harm her. She shook her head, "It was my fault."

She stood up and went to her bedroom for a few minutes, then came out, holding Kakashi's vest. She wore her usual clothing, red shirt with her family emblem on the back, black shorts and her apron.

"I had to use your vest to cover myself up, because I used the rest of my shirt as a bandage." She held the vest out for Kakashi. He looked at his arm, and realized the bandage was red. "Here's your vest back."

"Sakura, I didn't mean-" Kakashi sighed and took his vest. He paused for a moment before turning to leave. "Look Sakura, thank you for all you did. You were amazing at training, and I think that you are definitely ready for ANBU. Your tactical skills are top notch."

Sakura smiled slightly, but still didn't look at him, "Thank you. It means a lot to me sensei."

Kakashi took a step forward, "I told you to stop calling me that. It makes me feel old…"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "But you are old _sensei_." This time, her eyes looked at him, and she couldn't help but blush. The fact that he had put on the vest, and left it unzipped didn't help, she could still see his chest.

Upon seeing the kunouchi blush, Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

She looked up quickly, and her hand instinctively raised to her check. "Ah, uh… Sorry…" She sighed… _Guess he was right, I really am innocent. _"It's nothing. In apology for what I did, let's get some breakfast?" She smiled.

Kakashi looked confused for a few seconds, "What's with the sudden change in heart. Though, I cannot deny free food when offered." He grinned.

Sakura sighed… _What have I gotten myself into?_ She grabbed a few coins and then grabbed the arm of Kakashi and dragged him to the door, "Go put a shirt on first." She said, opened it, the shoved him outside. "Then come back." She stuck out her tongue then closed the door, leaving a very confused jounin right outside.

The jade-eyed kunouchi leaned against the door and felt her body slide to the ground. With a heavy sigh, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "It's been so long since I've seen him, and we've both grown." She felt herself blushing again, "Could it be…" She dismissed the thought from her head, but it didn't leave willingly.

She stood up, her fists clenching, "There's no way I'd fall for a jerk like him." She crossed her arms and heard a knock on the door. "That was quick." She raised an eyebrow.

It was Kakashi, he had completely changed cloths. He was wearing black pants, and a sleeveless black turtleneck. The mask still in place. It looked like an ANBU outfit without any of the armor or vest. The red bandage, that used to be Sakura's shirt was still in place.

"I change quickly." The folds of Kakashi's mask indicated him smirking.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Come on, let's go get some food." She grabbed his arm and started to drag him behind her. _I need to figure something out._

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so incredibly long for me to update. School got in the way, and I found out I was failing economics, which I need to pass to graduate. So, I had to study really hard and finally passed, but that left next to no time for me to update. I graduated May 27th, but then with A-Kon this weekend, I was sewing my tail off to finish all the costumes. And since it's summer, I'll be writing more. But I'm not going to make any promises for faster updates, because whenever I do… it takes forever for the next update. Anyway, enjoy. I can't wait to write the next chapter. XD Sakura discovering feelings before Kakashi does should be interesting. She was amusing to write in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kakashi stared at Sakura and then looked at the food in front of him. He picked up his chopsticks and started to stir the food together, he wasn't in the eating mood. He sighed as he watched Sakura eat her food.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi put and elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand. One lazy eye looking at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes didn't look at him, but she did pause eating. Slowly, she put her chopsticks down and still continued staring in her food, "Nothing, why?" She looked back at Kakashi and gave the most convincing smile she could muster.

The man across the table leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, sighing again. "Sakura, I may not have seen you in awhile, but I've known you long enough to know something is wrong." He gave Sakura another look and continued, "First you get really angry, and nearly immediately change your mind."

Sakura finally sat back in her own chair, her hands now resting in her lap. Her jade-eyes stared blankly at the floor. She couldn't look at him. Every time she even looked at him, her mind immediately thought of his bare chest, and she couldn't help blush.

She felt her hand ball into a fist and she punched her chair lightly, "This can't be happening." She thought out loud, not realizing she was actually talking.

Kakashi blinked and looked at her, rather strangely. "Did I miss something?" He leaned closer over the table.

The pink-haired kunouchi quickly looked at Kakashi, trying hard not to blush, but now she was so embarrassed it was nearly possible. "Oh… uh…" She looked down again and sighed, "It's nothing. I just…" She quickly thought of something, anything that would give Kakashi a reason for her blushing. She finally looked back at him, "I just miss Sasuke."

Sakura immediately regretted that statement. The moment the words slipped out of her mouth, she realized how strange it sounded to her. It was true, she still had subtle feelings for him, that could raise up any time, but at the moment… she was so concentrated on becoming an ANBU, that she had nearly forgotten why.

The jounin across from her shook his head, "Look. Sakura, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. But there's no reason to lie." He stood up and set a few coins on the table, "I'll see ya later. I need a drink."

Sakura sighed and watched as her ex-sensei left without another word. "Sakura… you are such an idiot." She put her elbows on the table, and rested her forehead on her hands. "I can't believe I've fallen for him…" She sat up again and looked at the exit Kakashi had left from. "How did this happen?"

She looked back down at her food and clenched her fist again, "No. There's just no way. It's just because I nearly killed him. I'm just nervous… that's all." She stood up, "I won't accept the fact that I could ever fall in love with a perverted old man like _him_."

She threw money on the table and left in a storm, "I just won't believe it."

Kakashi walked out of the restaurant, somehow feeling a bit odd. Sakura had been acting so strange since their training. He had to admit, he was a bit worried about her behavior.

Sighing, he made his way to the pub and walked in, taking his usual spot. Ordering his drink, he looked around, and didn't really spot anyone he knew, or really wanted to talk to. He took a sip of his drink, and holding it in one hand; he examined the cup while thinking.

_She just misses Sasuke is all_. He thought, knowing fully well that it was an utter load. He set the cup down, and put his hands together, trying to figure out what had happened in the past 24 hours.

_Trained with Sakura, Got injured and blacked out. _He closed his eyes, what had happened in the few hours he was knocked out? Had she really dragged him all the way to her house by herself? She really was strong. Maybe she really was ready to be an ANBU. He had instinctively put his hand over his tattoo.

He had definitely missed some of the thrilling missions he used to go on by himself. He still went on missions every now and then, but since Tsunade had become Hokage, he hadn't really been sent out on any life threatening missions. Mostly scouting and other dangerous group missions, but no one man missions.

Training with Sakura had got him to reminisce about the old days when he was still an ANBU, and went out on important missions. Though, he didn't think for too long because one of the waitresses decided to try and hold a conversation with him.

"Are you all right there?" Said the young woman. She walked over to him and set her tray on the bar. "You've been looking at that glass for nearly an hour now."

Kakashi set the glass down and gave her a look that said 'do I look like I want company right now'?

The waitress sighed, picked up her tray and bowed, "Gomen. You just looked lonely, I thought you might have had some sort of girl trouble or something. Men who have girl trouble usually look like that. I should know. I hardly leave this place." She stuck the tray underneath her arm and went to a table to go get some more orders.

Kakashi was left, still staring at the half empty glass. He sighed, "Girl trouble." He shook his head, "How the hell could it be girl trouble. The only girls I've talked to since getting back are Sakura and Tsunade." He yelled at the bartender to put his order on his tab, and he got up and left.

As he walked towards his own house, he happened to past the restaurant that Sakura and he had ate at only hours ago. His gaze wandered to its doors and he suddenly felt guilty for leaving Sakura alone. He began to wonder if he should go check up on her. After all, it was only a few hours into the morning.

He started to walk towards Sakura's house, when he felt a few drops of rain on his silver haired head. Sticking his hands in his pockets he walked to the point where he could turn left and go home, or right and go to Sakura's house.

Finally he made his decision and started to walk towards his destination.

**Author's Note:**End of Chapter 7. Sorry it took so long. I literally started to right this right after I sent Chapter 6 in. But I got stuck half way through it, and lost any and all inspiration. It's funny, because I worked on this during an anime convention where I cosplayed Kakashi, it was really fun. But, it still gave me no inspiration to the story. Anyway, I'm hoping that when I go on vacation next week, I can write a few more chapters, since I'll have a lot of free time. Anyway, I need to start writing longer chapters, but I just wanted to get another chapter up. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura stormed into her house. Never in her life had she felt so flustered. "Why am I feeling like this?" She spoke loudly to herself, then threw her body onto the sofa.

Her arm raised and her hand landed on her forehead, "What am I doing? Just when I thought I was over someone. Then I have to go and say I'm not?" She sighed and sat up, "Why am I so stupid." She hit her forehead with her palm, just a bit too hard, not making the situation any easier. She rubbed her forehead and stood up, walking to her bedroom.

"Well, this isn't getting me anywhere." She opened her closet door and put on some training clothes, just a random pair of shorts and her usual red shirt, the family symbol on the back.

She didn't even bother grabbing any kunai or anything; she kind of just wanted to punch someone. Though, she knew she needed to be training with a sword. Admittedly, she wasn't very good with one, and she knew to become ANBU, she had to at least handle one remotely well.

She turned back and grabbed a sword, buckling it around her chest, so the sheath was in the back. Finally, with one look around her house she decided to leave.

Kakashi had decided to just go back to his house, letting Sakura cool down. Though, it was still early, and he felt horrible. He wasn't sure if it was guilt, or just that he was incredibly hungry. Seeing Sakura act so strangely didn't make him hungry at the time. But now that he was sitting on his bed, doing absolutely nothing, he had a sudden urge to go back to the restaurant and just get some lunch.

Sighing, he stood up and grabbed some money, and all his usual supplies, and left his house as well.

The trip to the restaurant seemed to take long then it should have. He felt, lonely, for some reason. Which seemed strange for him, since he was always alone anyway, why was now different? Was it because of Sakura? He shook his head and continued to walk towards the restaurant.

All of a sudden, he felt like he was being watched, though as he quickly checked behind him, no one was there. Though, being a ninja, he knew better then to do just this. He closed his eyes and tried to sense the chakra. As he picked up the chakra's owner, he couldn't help but chuckle. Training with her for so long, it was hard not to notice her.

Though, seeing as how she wanted to hide, he didn't bother trying to pull her out into the open. Instead, he walked into the restaurant. He was soon seated and he ordered his food. He had half expected for her to join him. He knew he would definitely have to find and apologize to her after he ate.

As he got his food and began to eat it, the faint glow of her chakra seemed to vanish from his senses. The silver haired jounin gave a little sigh as he continued to eat. 'You could have at least come in after waiting that long.'

The bubble-gum haired kunoichi was walking towards the forest to train with her sword, when she suddenly saw Kakashi walk right past her. Her eyes seemed to widen and she gave a small smile, but he didn't seem to notice. Was he still mad at her? She felt something inside of her ache. Why did that upset her?

Her fists clench, _This has got to stop_. She sighed and started to follow Kakashi, until she realized where he was going. That restaurant. Did he still think she was there? It had nearly been two hours, _does he really think I'm that pathetic?_ She got even more angry, but it seemed to fade as she realized her chakra was nearly flaming. Even people who couldn't sense chakra would be able to see it glowing from her body.

Just then, she saw him turning his head, and she quickly dodged out of the way. _Why the hell am I hiding from him?_ She decided it was just on impulse. Yup, that's it. She sighed… _I have to stop lying to myself. _She leaned against the wall she had snuck behind and felt her body lowering to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed.

Resting her chin on her knees she felt tears well into her eyes, "Sasuke, why'd you have to leave?" She buried her face in her legs, "If you were still here, I wouldn't… I wouldn't…" She just couldn't bring herself to say it. It just wasn't fair.

He was so much older than she was. He could never feel the same way, could he? All these feelings were confusing Sakura and beginning to give her a headache.

Tears were now falling freely from eyes and she didn't care. She had fallen in love with a man that could never possibly love her back, and now she was blaming Sasuke for it. She closed her eyes and tried to think, but instead, she accidentally dozed off. She must have been more tired then she thought she was.

Kakashi finished his food and paid, instead of skipping out on the check like he usually does. He was too concerned. What would cause Sakura's chakra to disappear like that? He had really began to worry.

_Why is she all I think about lately?_ He sighed, _because I've been around her so much… I'd be worried about any former student, _he concluded.

_But I should really find her so I can apologize. _He still wasn't sure what had made him act the way he did. Jealousy? No, what was he jealous of? Sakura had always loved Sasuke, and probably always will. He knew that, so why did it surprise him when she gave him the answer that she did in the restaurant.

_It's because she just started acting strangely this morning._ Had he done something to her and not realize it? Did he have more to apologize for then he knew of? He tried as hard as he could but couldn't remember anything since before he woke up.

Sighing, he put his hands behind his head and began to walk to Sakura's house. But, before he could go far, he heard someone, a young woman, crying. How unusual… it sounded like… wait, it was Sakura!

He turned and saw, against the wall, Sakura. She looked like she was asleep. What should he do?

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry it took so utterly and completely too long for me to get this chapter up. I've been doing so much that I haven't even hardly been able to think about this story. -.- So, Sakura's finally cleared up her feelings, will Kakashi? Before it's too late? Soon, someone unexpected will show up and stuff will happen. Sorry there hasn't been much action as of yet, but trust me, there will be loads to come. Cause now I've semi-sort of got a plot type thing in my head. :3 Enjoy!


End file.
